


11. Lost guy in a dance

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Lost guy somewhere [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A very loving relationship, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, Gross domesticity, Hyung Kink, Hyunwoo's ass deserves more attention tbh its a holy thing, M/M, Mentions of the Side to Side video, PSA DON'T HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT AS AN EXAMPLE THANKS, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, a bratty dongsaeng Changkyun, handjobs, more than just mentions tbh, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "It was a normal friday night for them. Hyunwoo and Kihyun had left work and headed straight to the older’s flat. Sometimes they’d do that, the ravenette would spend the weekend on the other’s house, sometimes just half of it, and the other half would be spent at his shared flat with Changkyun since he doesn’t like to leave him alone at home in fear he’ll feel abandoned or lonely. Hyunwoo doesn’t care much, he likes how Kihyun’s bed smells like him, and he adores Changkyun as well.(...)This weekend in particular, they’ll be together at Hyunwoo’s, since Changkyun apparently has to study and said the two of them can become very interesting and fun to spend time with when he has no other choice apart from studying."





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Miss me?

It was a normal friday night for them. Hyunwoo and Kihyun had left work and headed straight to the older’s flat. Sometimes they’d do that, the ravenette would spend the weekend on the other’s house, sometimes just half of it, and the other half would be spent at his shared flat with Changkyun since he doesn’t like to leave him alone at home in fear he’ll feel abandoned or lonely. Hyunwoo doesn’t care much, he likes how Kihyun’s bed smells like him, and he adores Changkyun as well.

This weekend in particular, they’ll be together at Hyunwoo’s, since Changkyun apparently has to study and said the two of them can become very interesting and fun to spend time with when he has no other choice apart from studying. An affirmation that had Kihyun threatening to stop making him food and letting him starve for being so rude. It lasted half an hour, because the ravenette was soon making all three of them popcorn so they could watch a movie together in the living room.

So after they got there, they followed the usual night routine of fridays, such as having dinner, then lying down on the couch together to watch something, and two hours into that, going to the bed to watch something on Hyunwoo’s laptop until they give up on whatever the show in question is and start making out.

Kihyun’s lying between the brunette’s legs, hands on his shoulders from where they came from after putting Hyunwoo’s glasses on the bedside table, as the older has his arms around him and kisses him lazily, tasting him, feeling his soft lips, taking his time since he knows the younger won’t be going anywhere.

Though the younger seems to have other plans, since he’s being a little more intense today, like he doesn’t feel like he’s intending to stop at a few pecks, but rather a messy bed and sweaty bodies pressed together. Hyunwoo isn’t totally against it. Much the contrary, actually, he’d be happy to comply. But he likes to be a tease, and Kihyun won’t admit to it, but he likes to be teased just as much as the older enjoys teasing him. So they just stay like that for some minutes. Honestly, it could be five minutes, or even an hour, since keeping track of time while focused on each other’s lips isn’t really something they do. The only thing they’re aware of is the way Kihyun kisses the taller deeply and hotly while Hyunwoo kisses back lazily, not answering like the younger wants him to.

“Hyung.” Kihyun whines softly, pulling away and pressing his forehead against the older’s cheek with a pout and closed eyes.

“What is it, baby?” The older asks, voice deep and slow, as if he was luling his boyfriend to sleep. “Tell me.”

The younger makes a small sound of annoyance. “I wanna touch you.” He says.

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo says back with a smirk, knowing he’s being annoying.

 _“Yeah.”_ The ravenette sounds exasperated at this point. “Stop teasing me.”

“Tell me what you want.” Hyunwoo whispers, moving his face to the side to catch the younger’s lips in a soft kiss.

The ravenette pulls back and looks his boyfriend in the eyes, kind of wanting to just go back to kissing him since he misses his lips already. “I wanna eat you out.” He tells him.

A shiver runs through Hyunwoo’s whole body. “Yeah?” He whispers, now completely aroused. The younger nods with his bottom lip between his teeth.

How did Hyunwoo get so lucky to get this man all to himself?

“We can do that, yeah.” The older murmurs, kissing the younger’s lips once again. “You wanna do it right now?”

“Yes, right now.” The younger says, smiling briefly and caressing one side of the older’s face with a love-filled look in his eyes.

Hyunwoo nods at him. “Then I’m gonna go wash up real quick for you, okay?” He says. The shorter complies, moving away from the older and onto the bed so he can stand.

As the older enters the bathroom and closes the door, Kihyun is left on the bed, waiting. He occupies himself by taking off his clothes, leaving his underwear on, and lying back, reaching for his phone.

When Hyunwoo walks back out of the bathroom eight minutes later, his boyfriend’s lying there, staring uninterested at the screen of his phone and he mindlessly scrolls down. The brunette raises and eyebrow at him, still standing by the doorframe. The younger male puts his phone aside and glances at his boyfriend, smiling at his naked torso and lower body covered only by a grey towel. Hyunwoo starts moving towards him, but the younger is quick to speak up. “Wait, wait! Stop walking.” He asks, to which the older complies, even if a little confused. “Let me look at you.” The younger clarifies softly, sitting up and getting on his knees so he can sit on his heels while he smiles lovingly at the older, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Do you really have to stare every time I take my clothes off?” Questions the other with an amused smile, a bit embarrassed by the younger’s heated gaze.

“Of course I do, you’re too hot.” The ravenette winks at him. “Luckily you’re all mine.” He adds with a sigh, then makes grabby hands at the older, asking him to come closer, finally.

Hyunwoo walks up to him, and Kihyun has his arms up ready to welcome him. He bends down as the younger cups his face and kisses his lips. The brunette runs his hands down his torso and hold him by the waist, pulling him closer. “Come lie down, hyung.” He whispers against his lips.

Not taking his eyes off the younger, Hyunwoo gets on the bed as the other backs away to give him space, sharing eye contact, Kihyun nibbling on his lower lip. As the older lies down on his back, the brunette straddles his lips and leans down to claim his lips once again, running his hands through his hair and sighing deeply in contentment. Hyunwoo wraps his arms around the younger’s hips and hum against his mouth, their tongues already enlaced and exploring.

Kihyun pulls back from his boyfriend’s mouth to kiss the tip of his nose, proceeding to kiss his cheeks, then down his jawline and neck, until he’s distributing kisses on his collarbones, sucking here and there to leave faint marks. He can concentrate on hickeys later. He brings his hands down to the older’s chest and pinches his nipples, smirking against the warm golden skin when Hyunwoo’s breath catches.

“You have such a nice chest.” He whispers, moving even lower to suck a nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it gently. “It’s so big, hyung.” He sits up and stares down at the older’s chest and grabs the muscles, breathing heavily and playing with his nipples still. “I bet I could fuck them if I really tried.” He says. The moment follows with Kihyun staring down at Hyunwoo’s chest in silence, then whimpering at his own thoughts. The ravenette raises an eyebrow.

“Do you really wanna fuck my boobs? Are you that kinky?” The older asks with a chuckle.

Kihyun frowns as if he was offended. “No! I just think you’re hot, goddamnit.” He answers, cursing under his breath at his stupid boyfriend. “You’d look nice with come on your chest.” He adds quietly.

The older runs his hands down Kihyun’s back and grabs his ass, massaging the soft cheeks more out of habit than anything. “You know what would look good? Your pretty cock grinding against my chest.”

“W-what?” Asks the brunette with a blush on his cheeks.

“I’d have a pretty great vision from here.” The older continues. “All pretty and red and leaking. So close to my face. Maybe I’d even get it in my mouth, suck on the head of your cock while you grind against my chest.” He whispers the last part, smiling wickedly.

Kihyun’s got his eyes glassy and his face red, grinding onto the older’s stomach through his pants, without even noticing.

“I bet you would like it. Your cock is so nice, baby.” Hyunwoo bites down on his lower lip as he says it, looking down at where the younger is grinding against him as if he could see his dick through his clothes.

“Hyung.” The younger whines. “Stop. _I_ want to eat _you_ out.” He complains. “Stop making things about me.”

The older shakes his head. “I can’t stop. Everything’s about you.” He justifies.

Kihyun rolls his eyes and leans down to attach his lips to Hyunwoo’s neck, kissing his adam’s apple, then moving down to nibble on his chest and suck on his nipple yet again, this time going for the other, before he goes down his stomach and kisses his way down his happy trail. “This time it’s about you.” He mumbles. “About you and your nice ass.” Kihyun adds, giggling. He draws away and sits on his heels as he unwraps the towel around the older’s body. He hums. “It’s like opening a present and getting exactly what you wanted.” He says, staring down at Hyunwoo’s hard cock.

The older chuckles. “I know what I’ll be giving you for christmas then.” He says, rolling his body out of reflex, turned on at how his boyfriend’s looking at him.

Kihyun smiles. “Can’t wait to get dicked down on Jesus’s birthday.” He laughs.

“That’s offensive.” The older mumbles.

“Don’t tell my mom.” Whispers the younger with a chuckle before he starts pulling the older’s thighs back, so his legs bend at the knee and he has his feet flat on the mattress. “You look good like this.” He says softly, running his hands on the older’s inner thighs. “Maybe I should eat you out more.”

“I’d like that.” Hyunwoo says, a little out of breath, wishing the younger would just get on with it.

Kihyun frowns. “I don’t know how many more times I have to tell you to just ask if you want something.” He says, his hand running down to cup his balls and then smooth over his cock. “You know I don’t mind.” He curls his fingers around the shaft and caresses the crown with his thumb. Hyunwoo sighs.

The ravenette nods. “I do. I just don’t like bothering.” He explains.

Kihyun shakes his head. “You never are.” He promises, then leans down, a hand on the other’s inner thighs spreading them further as he attaches his lips to it and kisses the place, hand still gripping his cock. “I love your body.” He says against his skin, breath tickling the already sensitive place. Kihyun sucks on the soft skin, marking it, before going further down to suck another hickey.

Hyunwoo watches, head propped up by two pillows, as the younger kisses and marks his thighs, hand moving slowly over his cock, as if he was petting it. The other male looks so good like that. _He’s so in love._

The younger makes sure to take longer with his ministrations as he gets closer where Hyunwoo wants to be touched, just to rile him up. When Kihyun decides that Hyunwoo’s been marked enough, he pulls away to admire his work, purple splotches all over his pretty tanned skin. He lets go of his dick and wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s thighs, smiling up at him before leaning down and kissing the crown of his cock, giving it a small slow lick before sitting up again to push the ravenette’s legs up. “Against your chest.” He instructs. “Careful not to crash me with these guns.” He says, patting Hyunwoo’s right thigh as the older holds them up against his chest, spread, knees by his shoulders.

The brunette backs away to look the other up and down, biting his lower lip. He looks really really good, honestly. Kihyun feels like he could eat him up. Knowing he _can_ , the younger runs his hands to his cheeks and brushes his thumb lightly over his rim. It flutters with the touch, and Kihyun’s dick throbs. “I’m totally eating you out a lot more often after this.” He says. “I had forgotten how good you look like this.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, just watches him quietly, getting hotter and harder by the second.

Kihyun leans down, finally, and makes himself comfortable before kissing the older’s perineum, his balls, then his hole. He laps at it, slowly, wanting to get his boyfriend worked up first. He likes teasing too, even if most of the time he’s not patient enough to do it due to horniness. But he does like it, and loves how Hyunwoo’s body reacts to it. The older lets out a quiet moan when he finally sucks around the rim, pressing his tongue more firmly against his entrance, dipping only the very tip in.

“Ugh, baby.” The older breathes out, his deep voice making Kihyun’s body shiver. His tongue slips fully inside and he uses his hands to cup his cheeks and squeeze before pushing them apart to go in deeper, earning a low moan.

It’s true that he doesn’t do it often, and that he loves getting rimmed and bottoming, but _god,_ Hyunwoo’s ass is so beautifully perfect, full, perky. He could spend the whole day squeezing and even biting it if the older would allow him. Hyunwoo is always expressing his love for Kihyun’s ass, and that’s true, but it’s not one sided at all.

“Baby you’re so good at it.” Hyunwoo says, his head thrown back. Kihyun whines, rubbing his tongue incessantly against the older’s fluttering rim and slipping the tip inside teasingly. “Do you like it, angel?”

The ravenette hums, nodding slightly but not wanting to lose focus. He has his eyes closed and moves around as if wanting to take his time, eating Hyunwoo out slowly, even if intensely. He bites down softly on the older’s inner cheek, close enough to his entrance to make him clench around nothing, then dives down to kiss it a few times, chuckling at Hyunwoo’s amused noise. He’s fully hard in his pants, considering slipping a hand down to touch himself, but doesn’t, since he doesn’t want to take his hands off the older.

“I don’t understand how you get to be so cute doing everything.” The older whispers.

“Hyung.” Kihyun whines, gazing at the older with half lidded eyes, moving the kisses up his perineum and licking the place right under his balls. He licks and sucks and makes a mess, just the way his hyung likes it, then takes one of his balls in his mouth and sucks on it while Hyunwoo’s deep throaty moan echoes in the room. Kihyun loves doing that, how filthy he feels and how turned on that makes him, when he feels the roughly textured skin against his tongue and runs his nails lightly over the older’s soft thighs.

“You’re so good Kihyun.” He mumbles. “Such a good boy.”

At that, the younger moans. He moves up to drop a kiss onto the head of Hyunwoo’s cock, earning a surprised moan, and then back down to lick broadly at his rim, pushing his tongue inside and fucking him with it. His hips grind down against the bed, his cock hard in his pants, leaking.

Kihyun loves this. He loves the feeling of Hyunwoo clenching around his tongue and loves how he can run his hands over his thighs and watch as he falls apart. So he meets the older’s gaze as he plays with his tongue inside, watches as the brunette looks as him through his lashes and his grip on his own legs tighten.

 _“God,_ baby, you’re so good. So good at fucking me with your tongue. Are you gonna come like that, love? Without even touching yourself?” He moans along with Kihyun at the words. “You like being my good boy? Rutting against the bed ‘cause you like eating me out that much?”

Kihyun whines, going faster, ruthless, as he wraps an arm around one of his thighs and wraps his small hand around his cock, swiping his thumb over the slit and smearing the precome over the lenght as he pumps him. He wants to reach down and touch himself, but he’s too invested on Hyunwoo. He loves the feeling of the older’s rim against his tongue, and almost goes to finger him, when he decides he wants to see his hyung coming from his tongue alone.

The mix of Kihyun’s soft and skilled tongue inside him plus his hand pumping his cock and the hot as hell image of him rutting against the mattress is enough for Hyunwoo to go crazy. He clenches around the tip of Kihyun’s tongue at the same time his cock throbs in deep arousal.

“I’m gonna come.” He warns. Kihyun’s chubby hand squeezes around his cock as he licks inside hungrily, and Hyunwoo is unable to hold back. “Fuck, Kihyun, baby!” He moans out, and comes all over himself and the younger’s hand, clenching around his tongue and earning a loud moan from the ravenette, who comes in his pants, shuddering, triggered by Hyunwoo’s own orgasm. “Fuck.” He breathes, letting go of his legs, head thrown back as he rides out. Kihyun licks his rim softly, then kisses the place before crawling over to Hyunwoo to peck his lips.

“Did you like it?” He asks softly, almost purring.

The older chuckles, circling his arms around the younger, frowning slightly at how much more thinner he feels than before. “You were amazing.” He says before kissing him. “I came so hard. And _you,_ mister, looked hot as fuck coming in your pants.” Hyunwoo whispers. The younger blushes and kisses him again, pulling away with a giggle.

“That’s good.” He says quietly. “I’ll get a washcloth to clean us up. These pants need to be washed right away.”

“Throw them in the washer, it’s fine.” The older waves, still panting softly, staring at the ceiling. Kihyun rolls his eyes. Hyunwoo might act dominant when they’re doing it, but otherwise, he’s like an overgrown child.

The younger does throw the pants in the washer, not minding walking around in just the shirt he was previously wearing. He passes the kitchen counter with a grin, recalling a scene from earlier in their relationship, when he was wearing just as many clothes as he is now, and Hyunwoo wasn’t able to keep his hands to himself.

“You should at least take the shirt off for me.” Hyunwoo mumbles when the ravenette walks in with the wet washcloth in hand, having already cleaned himself in the bathroom.

“I’ll think about it.” Says the younger with a smile on his lips, wiping Hyunwoo’s lower stomach, his cock — which earns a whine due to sensitiveness — and pushing his legs apart to clean his entrance and perineum as well. “You’re a big baby.” The younger chuckles.

“You’re not much better yourself.” The older points out, and gets promptly ignored by Kihyun, who goes to put the cloth in the washer. He comes back to the older now sitting up on the bed, much like he had been when Hyunwoo had gotten out of the shower.

“Get that shirt off already and come here.” He complains, arm reaching out for him, and the younger walks up to him, getting pulled in as soon as he’s in the older’s reach. “Goddamn clothes.” Hyunwoo mutters angrily, pulling Kihyun’s shirt off and then pulling him into bed, arms around his waist and lips on his neck, dragging the younger to lie over him as he kisses every inch of his skin he can reach with his lips.

“What are you doing?” Chuckles Kihyun, not at all minding the affection. The brunette rolls them around, lying over Kihyun.

“Enjoying.” The older mumbles, kissing up his jaw and then his sensitive ear, just to make the younger jolt, to finally kissing his lips, after a peck on the tip of his pointy nose. “Goddamn perfect.” Hyunwoo whispers, going back into claiming his boyfriend’s lips.

Kihyun smiles against his lips, unable to disagree.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the new style with a fresh type of flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this since that goddamn video came out  
> The clothes Kihyun's talking about are [these ones](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DdIkbFGX4AATzFg.jpg) specifically

_“I_ think she should leave him.” Kihyun says, mouth full of food as he states it. “The way he treats her is ridiculous. I’d never treat a girlfriend like that.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t answer, more focused on the food as he stuffs his face with chicken. The younger male wriggles his toes, which are under the older’s right thigh.

They’re both on the couch, each by an end of it, Kihyun sitting with his legs along the length of it, knees bent and feet under Hyunwoo’s thigh, claiming he’s cold. They’re having lunch together while watching Hello Counselor on the TV.

“Would you ever treat me like that?” The ravenette speaks up yet again, this time directing the question to the older.

His boyfriend looks up at him with slightly wide eyes, not expecting that from the younger.

“You’re not a girl.” Points out the older, squinting.

Kihyun rolls his eyes dramatically. “Obviously, you dumbass. Why does it matter if I am or not? Answer the question.”

The older frowns. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable telling you what to do like that.” He says, looking back down at the food, using his chopsticks to move a piece of chicken to the side.

“Unless you’re fucking me, you mean.” Comments Kihyun lightly, staring back at the screen.

“Nah. When you fuck me too.” Adds the brunette with a smirk, making the younger choke unexpectedly.

Hyunwoo chuckles, watching with amusement as the younger pulls himself back together.

The ravenette doesn’t say anything, just stares at the TV while muttering curses to it.

Only two minutes later, he’s giving in and talking to Hyunwoo again. “Is the food good?” He asks.

Hyunwoo nods, chewing. He gulps down the food and coughs before saying “This chicken is almost as juicy as my ass.”

And the younger groans loudly.

“Changkyun’s so lucky he doesn’t have to hear this.” He says, pretending to sob.

“I’m not dating Changkyun.” The taller says. “I’m dating you.”

“And that means _I_ get to hear all the shit you say.” He cries, wiping invisible tears.

“That’s mean.” Hyunwoo points out. “And I hate you. Get your feet away from me.” He pushes the younger’s legs back.

“I’m hurt.” Kihyun wails. “You said you hate me! I thought you loved me. How can I live in this lie?!”

The older watches him, amused.

“I’m gonna pack. And I’m leaving to never return.” He says, dramatically, putting down his chicken on the coffee table and standing up.

“Oh, are you?” Replies the older, smirking and also putting down his food. “You don’t live here.”

“Oh so now you’re being rude too?” Accuses the ravenette. “Unbelievable.” He starts walking out, intending to dramatically stand in the hallway for a whole of three minutes.

But as he passes by Hyunwoo, the older pulls him closer and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin against his chest and looking up at him. He looks _adorable._

“G-get off me. I’m leaving.” The younger says, half-heartedly trying to push the older off.

“You’re not leaving.” Says the older softly.

“And why is that?” He asks, a childish frown and pout on his face.

“Because I need you.” The older whispers quietly, but sincere. As much as he’s just trying to be cute or whatever, there’s a bit of truth behind that statement, and Kihyun senses it.

The younger groans minimally. “Let go.” He says with a dramatic eye roll. Hyunwoo doesn’t budge. “Hyung…”

“Kiss me and I’ll let you go.” Demands the brunette. Kihyun snorts, but leans down to kiss him anyways.

The older considers pulling him down and being a little more annoying, but gives up on it when he remembers they still have to finish the food.

It is very hard to let go, he can’t deny, but he manages to, letting Kihyun drop next to him on the couch.

“You’re very unnecessary sometimes, did you know that?” Kihyun mumbles, taking back his plate and biting into a drumstick.

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Mocks the older, reaching for a napkin and wiping away the grease from the corner of the younger’s lips.

The ravenette chuckles. “Only reason I love you is because you’re hot.” He smirks.

The older pretends to be immensely offended. “What about my personality?”

“Your personal-what?” The younger feigns ignorance, raising his eyebrows.

The older laughs at him, and Kihyun giggles along. Whoever saw them out of context would easily compare the two grown men to mischievous kids. They bicker a bit more as they finish the food, Hyunwoo is done first, as usual. The younger makes a point of joking about how serene he looks now that he’s not making what Kihyun calls his ‘angry eating face’.

Once they’re done, they sit back and sigh, tummies full and content. Kihyun glances up at Hyunwoo, and scrunches up his nose when he burps.

“Classy.” He mumbles.

“I am.” Hyunwoo agrees with a solemn nod.

Then the younger male reaches out and grabs the shell of his ear, pulling it slightly.

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop!” Hyunwoo surrenders instantly.

Kihyun chuckles, the dimples under his eyes making an appearance. “Your ear is dirty.” He explains, letting go.

The brunette sticks his pinky finger in his ear and moves it around with a frown. “Is it?”

“Ew, what the fuck. Don’t do that!” Kihyun slaps his boyfriend’s hand away. “Frankly…” He sighs, standing and walking away.

“Where are you going?” Hyunwoo calls out, following the younger with his eyes as he disappears in the corridor for a few seconds before coming back with something in hands. “What’s that?”

“Well, let me introduce since you’ve clearly never met these in your life.” Says Kihyun as he sits down. _“These_ are what we call q-tips.” He opens his hands and shows the cotton swabs to the older.

“Why are you attacking so much today?” Asks the taller male with indignation.

There’s a small laugh from Kihyun, then he’s pulling Hyunwoo closer by the neck. “Because I love you.” He says, a smile on his face. “Put your head on my lap.” He indicates.

The brunette does, lies his torso down and lets his head rest on the younger’s thighs. He faces the television.

“Reminds me of when my mother used to do this to me.” Comments the older as Kihyun cleans his ear carefully with the q-tip. “It’s kinda relaxing.”

“If you start calling me mom too I’ll kick your ass.” The younger mumbles, getting a new swab. “Changkyun and Jooheon doing it is enough.”

“Does Changkyun know Jooheon started calling you that?” He asks.

Kihyun hums. “Yes. And now he’s plotting to kill him. Thankfully the chance of the both of them ever meeting is small.”

“I can’t believe a grown ass man like Changkyun is jealous of Jooheon.”

“Turn.” The ravenette instructs, motioning with his finger. “I can believe, easily. Remember how Minhyuk went crazy when he found out Minji had let me brush her teeth?” He says, starting to clean the older’s other ear.

Hyunwoo snorts. “Yeah. He kept going on about how betrayed he felt.” The older smiles in amusement. “The sounds the q-tip is making makes everything sound funny.”

“Well, maybe clean your ears yourself next time.”

“I didn’t ask you to do it.” Points out Hyunwoo.

“I’m doing it because I know very well your ass isn’t gonna do it.” The younger scolds.

“I can’t reach my head with my ass.”

“Don’t give me that mental image!” Groans the ravenette, flicking the older on the forehead. “Ugh.”

“Sorry.” Laughs.

“Get off, I’m done.” Kihyun says, pushing the older on the shoulder, not even looking at his face.

“You throw me around like a goddamn ragdoll.” Hyunwoo complains, sitting up.

Kihyun laughs as he walks away to throw the cotton swabs in the bin. “You _literally_ throw me around sometimes.”

“Only when I’m drunk.”

“You did it today and you weren’t even drinking.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I was with you all day.” Says Kihyun, squinting at his boyfriend.

“Not _all_ day. We went to the bathroom separately.”

Kihyun laughs, and the older pulls him down to his lap, sitting with his legs to the side. “You’re not funny.” He says.

The older male smiles and kisses Kihyun’s cheek over and over, and runs down to his neck, kissing his soft skin and chuckling at him.

“You’re disgusting.” The younger laughs. “Stop infecting me with your germs.” He complains playfully.

“Never.” Hyunwoo laughs along, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. A brief silence follows as they look at each other.

“We should take those plates to the kitchen before it attracts bugs.” The younger says, but he’s staring at the older’s eyes and then his lips with a soft smile, their faces close.

“Should we?” Asks Hyunwoo with the same smile.

“Mhm.” Hums the younger. He then chuckles and leans in to kiss the other male softly, his hand coming up to touch his cheek as he does so. He’s still smiling as he kisses him slow and loving, and the older caresses his lower back and sides.

“Let’s put away the dishes, then we can finish this.” The older says, running his fingers over the ravenette’s thighs.

“Okay.” Kihyun whispers.

The both of them stand up, turn off the TV and get their dishes and chopsticks from the coffee table to take them to the kitchen.

“We can wash them later.” Hyunwoo suggests.

The younger simply nods.

“I just remembered something.” Adds the brunette. “Come with me.” He takes the shorter male’s hand and guides him to the bedroom. “I wanna show you something.”

“What?” Asks the younger curiously.

Hyunwoo guides the both of them to the bed and motions for Kihyun to sit as he goes to grab his laptop.

“Should I be scared?” Kihyun asks once Hyunwoo is sitting behind him with his legs on either side of the younger and the laptop is on his lap.

“Probably not.” The older male laughs. “You’re gonna finally see me dance.” He explains, opening youtube.

“If it’s on the internet why couldn’t you have sent it to me months ago?”

“Because I only remembered now.” He explains. “And I wanted to see your reaction first hand.” He clicks on a video.

“Monsta… X? What is that?” Kihyun squints at the name on the screen.

“That’s the studio’s name. Don’t ask me why.” He chuckles. “Ready?”

“What does SN and JH mean?” Questions the ravenette, turning his head slightly to look at the older.

“Well, SN is from Shownu, which you know it’s how they used to call me. And JH is for Jooheon. He used to go there too.”

 _“Really?_ That’s new.”

“And there’s a third guy called Youjong. He’s not in the title because we mostly invited him to be in it. ‘Cause he wasn’t a part of the crew, he works as a choreographer.” He explains.

Kihyun hums. “Okay, enlighten me on your dance moves.” He jokes, slumping back onto Hyunwoo’s body.

The older presses [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2AyJlOFjLQ) and hooks his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Nice logo.” Comments the ravenette. “Nice clothes.” He chuckles. “You look like a proper fuckboy.” A pause. “Jooheon looks even worse. I’m not even gonna ask. The three of you look straight and I know at least one of you isn’t.”

“Shut up.” Hyunwoo mumbles, and the younger giggles.

“I love this song!” He exclaims. “Why aren’t you dancing?”

“Could you be a little patient?” The brunette sighs.

“You were supposed to be dancing but instead I’m watching this terrible acting and I gotta pretend it doesn’t make me cringe?”

“I’m turning it off.”

“No! I’m sorry, I’ll stop, promise.”

He proceeds to silence himself, watching the interactions on screen and singing along to the song.

“That guy kinda reminds me of Changkyun.” The younger comments.

“You’re crazy.”

“He totally does!” He exclaims. “What was that leg thing? Gay.”

_“Kihyun.”_

“And BOY I got ya.” He interrupts with a cheeky smile. Hyunwoo squints at him. “Is that the Twilight girl on your friend’s shirt?”

“I don’t know. Does it matter?”

“Yes it does! How random is that?”

Hyunwoo sighs. Clearly the younger isn’t going to shut up.

“Oh, it’s finally starting.” He mumbles. “You look hot.”

The older hums in acknowledgement to the compliment.

“These friends keep talking way too much.” Kihyun sings along. “Say I should giv-”

He interrupts himself all of sudden, and proceeds to say nothing else. Hyunwoo moves his head, chin still on his shoulder, and looks at him, but the ravenette seems to be staring at the screen like he’s in a trance, lips parted. Hyunwoo wonders if he’s about to drool.

When it gets to the chorus, the shorter whispers an “Oh my god.” So quiet the older almost doesn’t catch it, and doesn’t even tear his eyes away from the screen. The older frowns, tightening his arms around Kihyun as if questioning if he’s okay, but he doesn’t reply or looks away. All the younger does it grab the arm around his waist with his hand and hold onto it.

The younger finally seems to breathe when the rap comes up, and the tension in his body is lifted. Hyunwoo notices he’s blushing.

“Jooheon’s hair looks… Like a whole mess.” He comments minimally, trying to pretend he wasn’t in a trance-like state until this very moment.

“It did.” He nods.

“You dance really well.” Kihyun says quietly, looking at the screen, refusing to look at the older as it seems.

“Thank you.”

When the chorus begins yet again, the ravenette tenses up again, and goes back to being quiet. In the part where Hyunwoo does a flip, his breath catches, and he grips onto the older’s arm tighter.

Then the song is over. Kihyun’s breathing is a little erratic, and he doesn’t quite move.

“These were some parts that didn’t make to the final cut so we just put it in the end.” Explains the older as some clips appears on the screen with the song playing on the background.

“Do you still have those clothes?” Kihyun mumbles, looking down.

“What?” The older frowns.

The ravenette then looks up. He looks at Hyunwoo with blown pupils and red cheeks. “Do you still have those clothes? The tank top and the- the jeans.”

“I think so?”

“Put them on.”

A moment of silence. “Put them o- why?”

“Please.” Kihyun breathes out, and he seems almost desperate. “Please, hyung. Please put them on.”

“Okay. I’ll do it.” He says, pulling back and getting off the bed.

“Can you… do your hair like that too?” He asks, blushing deeper. “Like it looked in the video?”

The older runs his hands through his hair. “Yeah, I guess.” He says.

Kihyun watches as Hyunwoo finds the specific clothing he was wearing in the video inside his closet, and the older can feel the stare burning on his back as he does so.

“Do you want me to put the shoes on too?” He asks, turning around to see Kihyun’s sitting to him just like he was the day before when the older walked out of the bathroom.

He shakes his head.

The brunette then goes to the bathroom to change, closing the door behind himself but not locking it.

Outside, Kihyun puts away the laptop and rummages through the older’s stuff as he waits, and Hyunwoo can most certainly hear as he opens and closes his drawers. He chuckles to himself.

When he does finally walk out of the bathroom, Kihyun’s sitting up on the bed, looking away from him. “Baby?” Calls the older.

The younger male visibly tenses up, and turns slowly to the older, almost cat-like. He looks him up and down, then stares at him expectantly. Hyunwoo walks up to the bed, not sure of what to expect. He’s surprised when Kihyun moves quickly, crawling up to him and kneeling up to pull him closer.

“Hyung.” He says, his face close.

“Yeah?” The older male whispers back, wondering what’s going through his baby’s mind right now that’s got him acting like this.

“I want to see you rolling your hips on me like you did in that video.” He says, cheeks burning and pupils blown just like before.

Hyunwoo feels his body heating up fast. And yeah, he can do that. He can totally do that.

The older surges forward and seals his lips to Kihyun’s, licking over his bottom lip and kissing him hard and slow, making sure to nibble on his pretty lips and to run his hands under his shirt. The addictive sensual movement of their tongues gets him harder and harder, and he pushes the younger to lie back on the bed and gets between his legs.

He hums as he kisses the younger and he wraps his thin legs around his waist. Kihyun’s hands barely touch him, not straying away from his torso, or chest, for that matter.

The older supports himself on a hand and knees and uses his other hand to take one of Kihyun’s in his, and guide it to his crotch, making him cup his erection.

“See how fucking hard you make me, baby?” He says, watching the way Kihyun’s eyelids flutter and his breathing grows faster, his chubby fingers curling shyly around the bulge. “Are you gonna come, angel? Just because I’m saying you’re pretty?” He smirks.

Kihyun whines, shivering, and the older chuckles. “Does my baby like it when I call him pretty? Didn’t even get your clothes off yet and I’m already so hard.” He whispers.

The younger male closes his eyes at the praise, feeling his heart burst with love for his boyfriend. He lies there, waits as he lets Hyunwoo decide on what he wants to do, and lets the older do whatever he wants with him.

The brunette starts pulling down the younger’s pants, looking at every new piece of exposed skin like it’s his first meal after being starving for days. Kihyun doesn’t know if he should blush and be embarrassed or just lie there and feed on the attention. The older finishes undressing him, carefully, then only undoes his own pants before turning his attention back to the ravenette. He swipes a finger over the precome on Kihyun’s cock and takes it to his mouth, sucking on said finger and earning a whimper from the younger male.

“So pretty.” He whispers, kissing the other’s delicate lips and tracing his sharp jaw with his nose. “You’re so perfect.” He goes on. The way Kihyun responds to the praise is addictive. He goes pliant, like putty on his hands, lets him do whatever he wants. He lets himself be manhandled with a smile on his face and half lidded eyes.

He kneels up, hovering the other man like he’s his prey. He doesn’t need to do anything, though, ‘cause soon the younger moves to sit on his heels in front of him. He looks up at Hyunwoo as he pushes his pants down slightly and pulls his cock out.

The ravenette’s hand strokes him slowly up and down, and he bends, using his other hand to push up his tank top and kiss his stomach. He doesn’t dwell on it though, as the younger lets go of his cock and gets on fours in front of him, and wastes no time in taking it in his mouth, bobbing his head shallowly with a satisfied hum. Hyunwoo’s pretty sure he’s gonna die.

Kihyun seems to be having fun, sucking and licking on it like it’s his favorite thing. It might as well be, if you take in the way he moans around the shaft and presses his tongue against the veins.

“My pretty angel, you look amazing like that.” Hyunwoo whispers affectionately, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. He moans deeply at the way Kihyun takes him down as much as he can, making a complete mess of it, sucking hard and moaning like he just can’t get enough, pulling off to lick at the head like it’s a popsicle and it’s melting quite too fast. “Baby…” He whispers.

“Hyung.” Kihyun says quietly, looking up with his sharp and captivating eyes. “Choke me.” He asks, wrapping his lips loosely around the tip and looking up expectantly.

Hyunwoo’s breath comes out shaky. “Pinch me if you need me to stop.” He says, then holds the younger’s black hair in his hand before thrusting into his mouth.

Now, Kihyun has been practicing. He’s been literally using Hyunwoo’s dick as a dummy to train and learn how to deepthroat for the past two months, and it’s showed progress, once Hyunwoo now reaches deeper in his throat than he ever has before.

He pulls the younger down all the way, and holds him there, getting off not only on how it feels, but on how used Kihyun looks, and the desperate moans he lets out. The younger’s eyes water, his face grows redder and his throat spasms around his cock as he struggles to breathe. He should be desperate, but instead the look on Kihyun’s face is of pure bliss, looking up at Hyunwoo through his eyelashes as he grips onto the sheets with his fingers. The older male pulls him off and lets him breathe, watching as the ravenette desperately catches his breath and goes to suck on the head of his cock as if nothing had happened. It’s maddening. Kihyun is maddening. But in the best way it could ever be.

He lets him have fun for a bit, sucking and moving his head as fast as he can around his cock, before pulling him down again. This time Kihyun not only stays there pliant, but sucks around the base and licks his balls as well as he can reach, mewling at the position he’s found himself in and loving the way Hyunwoo’s looking at him, praising him sweetly, the way he’s holding him there and guiding him through everything.

When he finally pulls Kihyun off, the ravenette collapses, moaning quietly with his cheek against the mattress and panting.

“Hey, baby. Are you okay?”  The older questions, helping Kihyun up and holding him against his bigger body as he sits on his heels and brushes the sweaty hair out of his face. “Look at me?”

Kihyun opens his eyes rather slowly, still looking blissed out. He stares at the older for some time, seeming to take him in before saying anything.

“I want hyung to fuck me. Now.” He says, trying to sound demanding, but speaking way too softly for it to be anything near that. The brunette’s eyes still darken, though, and he lies Kihyun back down to have his skinny legs around him again, just the way they were before.

He sits there, grabbing the lube Kihyun had fished out of the drawer while he was changing, and popping it open to put some drops of it on his finger. The younger watches curiously as he does, knowing they’d usually waste a lot more lube than that, since the both of them liked it wet. But when Hyunwoo looks down at him and fixes Kihyun _that_ look. When he brings his hand, bigger than the younger’s own, and smooths his fingers against the underside of the head of the ravenette’s cock, moving them up and down gently, watching as the younger spreads his legs just a little bit more and his hips leave the mattress as he bucks up, looking for a little more friction against his weeping dick. He whimpers, and his whole body shivers. He can feel how the hairs on his nape, arms and legs stand, and his nipples harden. Hyunwoo can see it all, and it makes him even hungrier for Kihyun.

The older retreats his hand, pours a significant amount of lube on his fingers, and circles the younger’s rim with his middle one. He watches as Kihyun’s back arch just a little and he makes a small high pitched sound, looking at the older with pleading eyes. His hole clenches around nothing, and the ravenette tries pushing down onto his fingers when Hyunwoo hasn’t pushed in yet.

“Hyung.” He whines, his legs squeezing the older’s sides as he protests.

His boyfriend finally complies, with a loving smirk (if such thing exists) on his lips. He presses in the first finger, the pad massaging his wall as it finds it’s way in, and he starts moving it slowly, looking Kihyun in the eyes, his gaze calming, which makes the younger go a little out of his mind.

“Pretty baby.” The taller male says, chuckling softly at how the younger squirms as he moves his finger a little faster, presses onto the right spot to hear the soft moans. “You look so beautiful, Kihyun.” He adds another finger, and Kihyun’s panting, moaning with his bottom lip between his teeth and his head tilted back.

“Don’t stop.” He asks, tone high, moaning desperately as his fast fingers move inside him, going deep and making filthy wet sounds that make his ears redden and his hole clenches around said fingers. “Please.”

“You look so good like that. You always look so pretty when I finger you open like this. You’re a beautiful thing, aren’t you? Just so perfect.” The praises go on as Hyunwoo moves his fingers quickly, leaning down to drop a kiss on the ravenette’s stomach. “I can’t get enough of you, baby.” He whispers, nibbling on the skin there.

Kihyun’s like a hundred and ten percent sure he’s going to die.

Hyunwoo presses harder at his prostate, and starts moving his fingers apart in a scissoring motion as he does so. “Does it feel good when I fuck you like this? When I make you turn into a mess with just my fingers?”

“Y-yes!” Kihyun sobs. “Yes it does, hyung. Please fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you?” He asks teasingly. “You want me to get inside your tight little hole and make you scream my name?”

 _“God, yes, please.”_ It’s a whine, the younger having lost all the self control not to do it, being unsuccessful after being teased so much. “Fuck me and make me scream, please.” He sobs, voice breaking.

The brunette slows downs his movements, then pulls out his fingers with a wet _squelch._ He pulls down his pants just a little, so he’ll have more freedom to move, and lubes himself up. Kihyun watches intently as he strokes himself, and blushes deep when he catches the older’s stare, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Hyunwoo lowers himself onto the smaller man, pulling his legs up so they’ll rest on the dip of his waist, and lines himself up. Kihyun’s eyelids flutter closed, and he emits a soft noise.

“Perfect.” The older male whispers against the younger’s ear, pushing in and bottoming out in one go. The whine the other lets out is enough of a motivation for him to pull out slowly before pushing into him again, careful.

Kihyun lets out little cries. He grips the fabric of the older’s tank top in his hands as he moves inside him. His eyes are closed, his lips parted open, and his legs around Hyunwoo, heels pressing against his back.

“Hyunwoo.” The younger mewls, hands going around the taller’s chest to grip his back. “Hyung, you feel so good inside me.”

The brunette thrusts into him slow and hard, pushing Kihyun up everytime he pounds into him, dragging him across the bed without meaning to, but groaning when the younger spreads his legs wide at an specific hard thrust and throws his head back.

“Kihyun, baby.” The older moans, moving down to kiss up his neck. “You’re so goddamn tight. Such a good baby.” He whispers in a low voice, plummeting into him over and over to watch him scrambling to hold onto him and moaning in surprise.

Hyunwoo then remembers his boyfriend’s request, and pulls out to move away from him. Kihyun doesn’t let him go that easily, though, gripping onto him with both arms and legs the second the brunette pulls out. It takes the older promising he’s not going to stop for the younger to let him go. Kihyun watches patiently as the older stands by the end of the bed, then holds him by the hips and pulls him towards him, dragging the smaller man across the sheets so his legs dangle off the bed and he has them spread open on each side of the older’s knees.

The taller bends down to take the younger’s thighs and lift them so he’ll have a better access to his entrance, then pushes into him, and holds his hips flush against his own as he holds him by the thighs and hoists his lower body up, Kihyun now supporting his upper body by his wing bones. His legs are spread wide, held open by the older, and his back is arched in this new position, his cock lying hard and proud against his tummy and his nude body in show for the older to see. He blushes, but doesn’t try to hide himself, liking the attention.

Hyunwoo fucks into him, all of sudden, and he does it hard and fast, rolling his hips into Kihyun just like he had previously asked, and it has the shorter crying out. He holds onto the bedsheets and bites down on his bottom lip as every strong movement of the older’s hips move him against the bed, dragging him across the bedding and messing up the whole bed.

The taller could come just watching him. Kihyun looks _hot_ like this. Spread legs and arched back, his cock on show, oozing out precome as he’s very obviously turned on, squeezing obscenely around his cock, whining at the lewd wet sounds his thrusts cause, his cries contrasting with the slap of skin that echoes through the room.

“Such a nice little hole to fuck into, isn’t it? You look fucking gorgeous like this.” He groans, gripping his legs tight. “Look like the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Because that’s what you fucking are.” Hyunwoo roars, thrusting deep, staying there to grind hard against him. “Do you like getting fucked like this?”

Kihyun’s eyes water, the stimulation making him so sensitive that he feels his sanity slipping away. “I d-do!” He cries. “I like g-getting fucked l-like this.” He answers with a sob, back arching desperately and precome that has pooled on his lower stomach starting to run up his body. “Please don’t stop.”

Moaning and crying turn to straight up screaming once Hyunwoo goes back into thrusting into his body, hovering over the younger’s pretty naked body. Kihyun can’t get over just how hot it is to get fucked like this, exposed and spread out while his boyfriend still has clothes on, cock pulled out like he couldn’t be bothered to undress to fuck him.

“You look so good. Hyung wants to eat you up.” He says, his voice husky and demanding, almost like he owns the younger, but the blatant adoration he feels for him is still there, just under the dominating attitude, ready to jump out at any sign of Kihyun needing him to. “Fucking cock so pretty against your stomach like that. Looks delicious. Makes me wanna get it in my mouth and suck on it until you start coming dry.”

Kihyun screams. Whenever his back arches, gravity pulls him down harder onto the older’s cock, and his hole grips around it when Hyunwoo pulls him off just to push back into him again and again, deep and fast. His head falls to the side as he arches his back yet once again, pressing his ass flush onto the older’s crotch, and when his eyes flutter open he realizes he can see their reflection in the closet’s mirror. They look _hot._ Hyunwoo dressed in those clothes that make Kihyun shudder and squeeze around him, and him not wearing anything, body off the bed as he gets fucked like he needs to be. If only he had his camera he’d snap a picture of them like this, to add to the collection. Though he doesn’t think he’d be able to coherently do anything right now.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. _Please_ fuck me.” He cries, pulling the sheets in his fists and making an even bigger mess of the bedding, the mattress’ original fabric showing.

“What do you think I’m doing? You needy thing.” Hyunwoo laughs, hands going to the younger’s ass and squeezing his cheeks and pulling him down harder against his cock. “Your greedy ass just can’t get enough, can it?” He teases, and the younger makes an offended noise that ends up sounding like another moan.

The way the older’s jeans feel against his skin have Kihyun feeling dirty, like he’s doing something wrong, something lewd that his friends would disapprove off, when in reality all he’s doing is having sex with his boyfriend. Rather kinky, but still just sex.

“Hyung.” He sobs. “Hyung, I want to come.”

The older groans at that, pulling off once again and letting Kihyun down before pushing down his pants. He only gets around pulling off one leg, the other stuck mid-thigh, before pulling Kihyun to him again, pushing back in. His unclothed leg is on the mattress, giving him more support. He thrusts into him fast, the rough movements have caused the lube to turn a white-ish from the friction between their skins. Still, Kihyun’s inner cheeks are wet with the lube that’s still transparent, and it’s a major turn on for him.

“God, Kihyun, you’re so good.” He moans deeply. “You look amazing, you feel amazing, baby.” He says.

Kihyun whines loud, the tears finally fall down his face as he cries for his hyung to fuck him, about how good he feels.

With yet another sharp thrust, Kihyun’s thighs strain and shake, the muscles tensing up, and he lets out a muted scream as he comes. He goes to touch his dick but he’s already coming as he does so, and the sensitiveness makes him pull back with a hissing noise. The white cum spilling onto his stomach and chest as he squeezes around Hyunwoo erratically. The noises he makes as he comes down are soft mewls, thighs spasming, as well as his hole.

“F-fuck…” He whimpers quietly, shaking slightly.

Hyunwoo then puts him down, knowing the ravenette must feel sore now that he’s already come. He lies between his legs as he continues to thrust into him, supporting his thighs on the crook of his arms, holding him open.

Kihyun’s soft voice reverberates through the room as he says “I came for you, hyung. I came for you.” And he’s still crying, his body shakes as he breathlessly praises himself for coming for his hyung.

“Yeah you did, baby. You came so pretty and hyung loves you.” He whispers to him. He leans in to kiss his lips, heart swooning when Kihyun laces his arms around his neck and sighs contently. His thrusts are gentler now, and he’s sure he’s gonna come pretty soon.

Hyunwoo kisses the younger’s jaw, and nibbles on his neck. He licks a stripe across his chest, licking off the cum on the shorter’s skin, and thrusts into him a little faster as he reaches his climax. Kihyun throws his head back and mewls in response.

“Come inside? Please?” The younger whispers shyly, still soft from his recent orgasm.

“Yeah baby, I’m gonna come inside you. Fill you up all pretty, make you feel so good.” He roars against the younger’s ear, kissing the spot and then his cheekbone.

With a last groan he spills inside the younger, coming with a roll of his hips pressed against him and lips on his, moaning into his mouth.

When he comes down, he doesn’t immediately move away or pull out, finding that he enjoys being in this position for the time being. Kihyun looks absolutely wasted, and his chest moves up and down quickly as he catches his breath.

“You look beautiful.” Hyunwoo whispers. “I love you.”

The younger is still a bit out of his mind, so all he does is pull Hyunwoo against himself with his arms laced around his neck and clench weakly around him. The older makes an uncomfortable noise due to sensitiveness.

“Sorry.” Mumbles the ravenette. He can feel Hyunwoo’s load inside him, and it makes him shiver.

Hyunwoo finally lets go of his legs, letting Kihyun plant his feet flat on the mattress and support them himself. He pulls out, watching as the cum inside starts oozing out as the younger’s hole gapes around nothing. He whines, so Hyunwoo sticks two fingers inside him.

“Fuck.” Kihyun moans softly, clenching around his fingers.

“You’re such a kinky baby.” The older teases, moving his fingers in and out slowly.

“I like having you inside me.” Stresses the ravenette, his voice nothing near threatening.

“I know you do, baby.”

Kihyun stretches out his arms over his head and yawns. “Take off those clothes.” He says.

“You’re not scared I won’t look hot anymore?” Jokes the older, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the shorter’s inner thighs.

“You’re always hot, Hyunwoo.” The younger says softly.

“Getting fucked leaves you all mushy, doesn’t it?” Hyunwoo asks, amused, as he pulls off the tank top.

Kihyun just nods, a sleepy smile on his lips. He watches as Hyunwoo pulls off the single leg of his pants that he still had on, and lets the older lie on top of him, kissing him and running his hands over his hair. He feels up his muscles and caresses his skin, kissing his cheekbones as well. “I love you too.” He says, as if confiding a secret.

Hyunwoo nods, forehead against his. “I know.”

The younger pecks his lips again then, and does it over and over, Hyunwoo letting him have his fun, too tired to deepen the kiss.

“Do you think maybe another day we could do it on that armchair, in front of the mirror? I wanna film myself riding you.” The younger suggests, running his fingers over the dark strands.

“When I found you on the street wearing that sparkly dress, I _should have known_ you’d be this kinky.” Hyunwoo chuckles.

“To be fair, I’m the one who found you.” Kihyun says.

“I guess that’s true.” The older sighs. “I don’t really wanna get up.” He confesses.

“We can shower later.” Mumbles the ravenette. “Stay here and kiss me for now.” He says.

Hyunwoo has to admit he’s very convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this! <3


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so in love don't touch me

“Why did you come with if you’re not gonna do anything?” Asks the older, glancing towards the younger male who’s sitting in front of him watching as he lifts weights.

“You mean stay home alone and miss _this?”_ Kihyun asks, motioning towards the other. “Can’t have the girls around here have all the fun.”

“Is that what it is? Jealousy?” Hyunwoo questions with a raised eyebrow.

The younger shakes his head, chuckling. “Not at all, they wouldn’t stand a chance against me anyway.” He shrugs. “You love me too much.” He adds, eyelids fluttering.

Hyunwoo snorts. “Such graceful words.” He comments.

“Graceful words from a graceful boy.” Kihyun agrees with a big smile.

“You’re not a _boy._ You’re twenty four years old.” The older chuckles. He puts down the weights and goes to a different machine.

“It’s you who calls me a good boy though.” The younger giggles, ogling at Hyunwoo’s back muscles as he does pull downs.

“I can feel you staring.” The older breathes.

“It’s not like it’s a secret I find you hot.” The ravenette shrugs.

“Go do something.” Hyunwoo shoos him.

“Should I get abs as well?” Says the younger male, talking like he’s thinking out loud even though it’s obvious he’s expecting his boyfriend to answer.

“If you want to.” He mumbles. “Don’t overwork yourself though, I don’t want you to get hurt.

The butterflies in Kihyun’s stomach go unnecessarily crazy.

“When are you gonna be done?” He asks quietly, looking around at the place. Very few people are around, since most don’t work out on Sunday afternoons.

“Give me ten minutes.” Hyunwoo says after a pause, breathing heavily.

And ten minutes later, he’s drinking water from the bottle Kihyun handed him, and they both walk out side by side.

“Do you think I should start working out?” Kihyun asks as they walk the few blocks to the older’s place.

“Well, it’s good for you to do exercise.” He shrugs.

“But I mean… Do I _look_ like I need to work out?” The younger explains, looking down at himself. “Would I look more attractive if I-”

“You already know I think you’re the most attractive person.” The brunette says like it’s nothing. “I don’t care if you wanna start working out or not, but do it because you want to, not because you worry about how I see you.” He stops walking and turns to the younger, who halts as well, curious. “I love you. Doesn’t matter what you look like.” He bumps their foreheads together. “I’ll still wanna fuck the breath out of you.”

Kihyun blushes a deep red. “Shush. We’re in public.” He scolds, and turns to keep walking.

The older chuckles, and hurries to catch up, taking the younger’s hand in his.

They get into the flat, and Hyunwoo waits around for a bit until he stops sweating so he can finally shower. They wash the dishes from lunch together, and Kihyun gets his ass slapped when he sprays water on the older, saying he stinks. The brunette invites the younger to come shower with him though, once they’re done with the dishes and have nothing ‘scheduled’ to do next, and Kihyun accepts the offer easily.

Despite what they’d both thought was gonna happen, the shower itself doesn’t end up on them having sex. It’s more of Kihyun making sure his boyfriend is thoroughly clean, and Hyunwoo making sure Kihyun’s being as pampered as he deserves to be, which for him is a lot. They soap each other up, rinse, shampoo their hair, and even get around to conditioning it — which the older didn’t really use to own before he started dating Kihyun.

“You’re ugly.” Kihyun says with a childish voice, the older’s face cradled in his hands and his brown hair a spikey mess while the younger’s got two black horns composed of hair and shampoo.

“You’re uglier.” The older smiles, scrunching up his nose, imitating the ravenette’s tone.

“You’re the ugliest.” States the shorter male, jabbing his finger against the middle of Hyunwoo’s broad chest. “And I don’t like you.”

“I don’t like you either.” Hyunwoo pouts. “You’re ugly.”

“Well you’ve already said that.” The younger crosses his arms. “Dumb.”

 _“Well_ if I’m dumb then you’re a midget.”

Kihyun gasps in an overly dramatic manner. “Now I’ll never go out with you! Punk!”

“I never wanted you to, horny head.”

“Yeah right.”

“I don’t date guys with two horns. I only date guys that got one horn.”

Kihyun snorts. “On their head or between their legs?”

The ravenette stops his act right away, rolling his eyes. “Jesus... Can you be more disgusting?”

“Shush and help me wash this thing off my hair.”

They finish the shower, and dry off and get dressed. Kihyun puts on a face mask and sits on the bed, stretching his arms and groaning, a towel around his waist and a yellow headband on his head to keep his head from falling on his face.

“Are you against putting clothes on or something?” Hyunwoo questions as he finishes getting dressed.

“Does it bother you when I’m undressed?” The younger asks teasingly, smirking.

“Sure it does. I hate it. If I could I’d never see you naked.” He answers sarcastically, walking up to the younger. “Have some decency for once.”

“You didn’t start dating me because I was decent.”

“That’s not why I fell in love, but I still appreciate it.” Hyunwoo pokes him on the side, earning a yelp, followed by a giggle.

“You’re in love with me.” Kihyun drags out the last vowel, smiling wide like he’s mocking the older.

The brunette snorts. “Well, no shit.” He says. “Go put some clothes on.”

The younger groans. “Why can’t you ever just enjoy the view instead of being responsible?” He asks annoyedly, getting off the bed to go towards the closet.

“I’m always enjoying the view, doesn’t matter if you have clothes on or not.” He says, sitting on the bed himself to wait for Kihyun to get dressed.

“Do you get paid to be that cheesy or is it a personal choice?”

“Shut up.”

Kihyun chuckles, pulling a shirt that is Hyunwoo’s over his head — even though he does have his own shirts to wear — and putting on shorts.

“No underwear?” Hyunwoo questions, falling back onto the bed and watching as the younger moves around.

“Nah. My ass is still sensitive.” He says. “You’re the one to blame.”

The older laughs. “Oh I’m sorry if I fucked you too well.”

Kihyun giggles. “I’m not complaining, just stating a fact.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Right.”

There’s a moment of silence, the older lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, and Kihyun doing something in the bathroom. Then there’s the shift of someone climbing onto the bed, and the younger is sitting on his stomach, looking down at him curiously.

“Tired?” He asks.

Hyunwoo nods, his hands automatically going up to the lateral of Kihyun’s upper thighs, fingers dipping under the shorts to caress his soft skin.

“You didn’t eat yet. Are you gonna have something? You’re usually starving after working out.”

“I’m okay.” The older shrugs.

Kihyun raises both eyebrows. He takes off the face mask and throws it into the bin next to the bed, then takes off the headband and lays it on the bed, and starts massaging the residues into his skin. “You’re always hungry though. Are you really that tired?”

Another nod.

“Do you wanna nap?” The younger asks softly, bringing his hands to Hyunwoo’s collarbones and squeezing his shoulders lightly.

“Are you going too?” Asks the brunette softly.

“Sure.” Kihyun says, climbing off and moving next to the older. “Come on, up the bed, your legs are dangling off.” He motions with his hands.

Hyunwoo obeys easily, going up the bed and resting his head on a pillow.

“Big spoon?” He asks, and Kihyun nods, so he turns away from him and the younger moves closer to wrap his arm around his middle and press his cold nose against the back of his neck. “Your nose is freezing.”

“I know.” The ravenette says. “That’s why I’m warming it up on you.” He snickers, and Hyunwoo can’t help but chuckle. With his other arm he reaches to touch Kihyun’s hand that’s on his stomach, circling his thin wrist then intertwining their fingers. “Are you feeling okay?”

Hyunwoo nods. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re tired and you don’t want to eat. You’re not like this, especially after working out.”

The older breathes slowly, trying to look as composed as he can. “I feel okay. Don’t worry.” He mumbles back. “I’ll eat when I wake up.”

Kihyun hums, his forehead now against the back of the older’s neck instead of his nose. “How can I not worry when I know you won’t tell me if something’s wrong?” He says quietly.

Hyunwoo’s breath catches, and he does his best to mask it with a fake chuckle. It hurt. But there’s no way Kihyun knows. “I’m just tired.” He answers just as quietly. “I’ll be just fine after the nap.”

The younger nods, and with that they settle down.

They don’t sleep for long. Soon, Kihyun’s waking up, a few minutes before Hyunwoo himself does. He doesn’t move, doesn’t try waking the older up. He rests his cheek against the back of his neck and closes his eyes, holding Hyunwoo close to him, and running his hand over his skin under his shirt in a sign of affection. He likes moments like this when they’re silent, just happy with being around the other, steady breathing as the only noise in the room, mingling with the sounds from the world outside. People, cars, dogs, the wind. And Hyunwoo’s breathing, and his heartbeat, putting him at ease.

He feels the older move, then groan softly like he always does when he’s waking up.

“Hey.” Kihyun whispers. “Sleep well, big guy?” He asks.

“Is that a new nickname you’re trying?” The older mumbles.

“Just came up.” He shrugs, kissing his shoulder. “Like it?”

“I don’t mind it.” He says.

Few moments of silence follow. Kihyun continues with his ministrations, caressing the older’s upper body and dropping little butterfly kisses on his shoulder, neck, and what he can comfortable reach of his upper back. Hyunwoo hums in appreciation, snuggling back onto the younger.

Then he feels Kihyun pull his hand back and pinch his upper back.

“Ow! What the fuck?” He flinches.

“Don’t move.” Kihyun gives a slight slap to his hip. “There’s a blackhead here.”

Hyunwoo groans. “Ugh, not that again. Leave my skin alone.” He complains, trying to move away.

“Just this one!” The younger insists, pulling Hyunwoo back by the shoulders. “Please.” He asks, already squeezing the skin.

“You always say that!” The brunette whines. “It hurts, baby.”

“You’re just a whiny baby. See? It’s out.” He moves to show, but Hyunwoo flinches.

“Away from me with that. I don’t understand your obsession.”

“It’s satisfying.” Kihyun shrugs, wiping his hand on the sheets. “Everyone has disgusting vices.”

The older makes an offended noise. “I don’t.”

There’s a snort, and then Kihyun’s laughing. “Yeah, right. You kinky asshole.”

“Kinks don’t count!”

“Yes they _do.”_ The younger giggles. He sits up, moving away from Hyunwoo. “Come on, weirdo. Let’s go eat something.”

“Okay.” Hyunwoo agrees, sitting up as well.

“See? _That’s_ the man I married.” Kihyun jokes, bouncing out of the room.

“We’re not married!” The older calls out with a smile, his hair a complete mess. He puts on his glasses and follows the younger out.

“I’m just gonna make sandwiches.” Says the ravenette. “Is that okay with you?” Hyunwoo nods. “We’ll have dinner in a few hours so we’ll survive with just this.”

He makes them simple ones, ham, cheese, some vegetables. He puts sardines in Hyunwoo’s, and complains the whole time about the smell, but refuses to let the older make the sandwich himself.

They eat in front of the TV, like they always do, and when they’re done they lie down on the couch together. Kihyun makes Hyunwoo lie behind him, acting like the big spoon, due to his breath smelling like sardines.

“Ugh, Park Hyungsik is so hot.” Kihyun sighs. “That Gukdoo actor reminds me of you a bit.”

“Does he?” The older asks.

“Yeah. And also Taeyang from Big Bang. He’s a like a lovechild from both of you.”

“Would you let Hyungsik fuck you?” Hyunwoo questions.

“Would _you_ let him dom me?” Kihyun asks. “Maybe you could watch.” He groans at the mental image.

The brunette laughs. “Would you rather have him watch us?” He asks.

Kihyun scrunches his nose. “Nah. It’s much hotter to have _you_ watch. Why would I care about Hyungsik if he was the one watching.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean if you were watching I’d be able to focus on showing off to you. Duh.” The ravenette stresses the last part.

“So you wouldn’t get off to someone else watching?”

“Not really.” A pause. “Hyungsik dressed as Bongsoo though.” He giggles.

Hyunwoo laughs along. “Looked very pretty.” He says sarcastically.

“He looked _ridiculous.”_ Kihyun snickers. “Oh my god. That hair… The secondhand embarrassment was strong.”

“His face when he grabbed Gukdoo’s ass though.” Hyunwoo argues.

“I would’ve made the same face.” He giggles.

“Bet he’d fuck you with those clothes on.” Hyunwoo teases.

 _“No.”_ Kihyun laughs.

“Just so pretty with the dress and that beautiful hair. Bet you’d find it so hot, wouldn’t you?” The older chuckles with how hard his boyfriend is laughing. “You’d be all ‘Oh! Hyungsik-nim! You look so hot in that dress! _Please_ have your way with me!”

“Stop! I’m gonna d-die!” Kihyun cackles, eyes filled with tears. Hyunwoo laughs along, burying his face in the crook of Kihyun’s neck, the lenses of his glasses cold against the younger’s warm skin.

His laughter dies down after some time, and he says with a smile. “Maybe we should set him up with Minhyuk.” He says.

“Why?” The older asks curiously.

“When was the last time he went on a date?”

“I really don’t remember. It’s been some time.” Hyunwoo comments.

“That’s what I’m talking about. There’s nothing wrong with him, he’s hot, why is he single?”

“Maybe he wants to be.”

“He’s commented before he sometimes feels lonely.”

“Then let’s get him a dog.”

Kihyun sighs. “Honestly…”

“I meant it!”

“Let’s not get him a dog. Let’s get him a date!” Kihyun stresses.

“Okay, we’ll find him someone.” The brunette gives in. “Do you know anyone?”

“I might know. But I can’t think of anyone right now.” He muses. “You?”

“He knows everyone I know. I don’t think he’d be interested.”

“That’s true.” Kihyun nods. “We’ll think of something.” He says.

Both settle for that, and then silence falls.

“Just thinking about waking up early tomorrow makes me wanna cry a bit.” Kihyun mumbles, making a distressed noise as he remembers it.

“Think of the kids. It helps.” The older suggests, playing with the hem of Kihyun’s shorts distractevely. The TV is on but they’re not really paying attention. Hyunwoo realizes they rarely do watch the TV whenever it’s on.

“I love those kids, I really do. But sometimes I wish I could just sleep.” He confesses. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“Not at all.” Hyunwoo chuckles.

“Remember when Jisoo asked if we were married?” The ravenette giggles.

“She’s attentive.” The older nods. “We’ve been hiding it well. What did you tell her again?”

“I said…” He snickers. “‘Not yet.’”

The older clicks his tongue and tickles Kihyun. “Sneaky bastard.” He provokes.

“For real. I asked why she thought that and she said it’s because we act like her parents?” He explains after he’s done being tickled and laughing. “I told her it’s because we’re very close. Though I don’t think we fooled her.”

“Kids are getting smarter these days.”

“Talking about kids.” The younger brings up. “Changkyun’s been driving me crazy.” He says.

“Why?”

“He acts like such a teenager sometimes. And I think he does it on purpose. The boy’s always been mature.”

“Doesn’t he act like a little kid when he’s sick?” The older reminds him.

“Well, he does, but it’s because he wants to be spoiled.” Kihyun says. “Doesn’t excuse him leaving wet towels on the bed, and sometimes the floor! He knows how much I hate that. It drives me crazy.” He says.

“Yeah, I think at this point everyone knows.”

“If I whipped you on the ass with that towel it’s because you deserved it.” Kihyun mumbles.

“Didn’t have to grope me after though.”

“And lose the chance? Never.” He solemnly says. “And anyways, Changkyun’s also not eating properly. And he forgets to do stuff I ask him to. It’s driving me crazy.” He mumbles. “I know college is hard and that he needs to study and pay attention but he has to eat! He’s losing weight, I know he is.”

“You should talk to him.” Hyunwoo says, squeezing his arms around the younger. “Being mad in silence won’t change anything.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just worried.” The younger mumbles. “Are there any chances this has to do with Jooheon?” He asks.

“You mean he’s acting out because he’s jealous of Jooheon?” Kihyun nods. “I don’t think so. Would he do that?”

“I don’t know. He can be very unpredictable when he wants to.” He sighs. “Don’t you think it’s a bit silly that he’s actually jealous of Jooheon?”

“I mean, I guess.” Hyunwoo says. “We should introduce them to each other. They have things in common after all.”

“Maybe we should.” Kihyun hums. “I’ll show Kyun the video of you guys dancing and tell him who Jooheon is.”

“Good idea.” The older says.

“I’m full of them.”

“Sure.” The brunette laughs. “Pretty face with a brilliant mind.”

Kihyun sighs dramatically. “I really _am_ the whole package.” He smiles wickedly, turning his head to look at the older. “Aren’t you so lucky to have me?”

Hyunwoo smiles too, amused. “Aren’t I?” He says.

He moves them so Kihyun is lying on top of him, chin on the older’s chest and looking up at him with content eyes, a small smile on his lips that Hyunwoo loves so much. The younger rearranges so their legs intertwine, then sighs happily, staring up at the older again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks quietly, scrunching up his nose at the brunette.

Hyunwoo plays with the hairs close to his ear. His cheekbones are so prominent and his cheeks are sunken. “I need to ask you something.” He says.

“What is it?” Kihyun asks.

He thinks for a moment. “How much weight did you lose?”

The smile falls from Kihyun’s face, it’s gradient, but noticeable, and sirens go off inside Hyunwoo’s head. “Why are you asking me that?”

“You’re… so much more skinnier. I worry if you’ve been eating at all when you’re not around me.” He confesses. “You lost a lot of weight really fast. You don’t even have your cute chubby legs.”

Kihyun frowns. “You don’t like me like this?” He asks. “What’s wrong with my legs being skinny?”

“It’s not the legs.” He says. “How much weight did you lose?”

The younger sighs, defeated. “Ten kilograms.”

“Why?”

Kihyun hides his face on Hyunwoo’s chest. “I wanted to look more attractive.” His voice is small, but the older still hears.

“You did this because of me?” The brunette frowns, nudging the younger so he’ll look at him.

“Kind of.” He admits, still looking down. “You met me at my chubbiest phase in life. I didn’t look that good, and I wanted to show you I could… look good.”

“You did look good.”

“Do you not think I’m attractive anymore because I’ve lost weight?” Kihyun looks up shyly, feeling ashamed.

“Of course not. You always look attractive to me. You looked good when you were chubbier and had a nice full ass for me to grab, and still look good now. But I’m worried about your health. Kihyun I don’t care how much weight you gain. I just want you to be healthy.” He says. “I miss your butt, also.” He says quietly. “Not that that’s the reason I’m telling you this.”

“I’ve never had a big butt.” The younger rolls his eyes. He moves to take the older’s hand, and Hyunwoo takes his wrists between his fingers gently. Kihyun looks at them, and it downs on him really how thin he is when he sees how his fingers overlap.

“You’re so thin, baby. Please take care of yourself.” Hyunwoo asks.

The ravenette nods. “I’m going to.” He promises. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m sorry if I made you think I wanted you to lose weight.” He says.

“You didn’t. I’m just… paranoid.”

“I love you no matter what you look like.” He pulls the younger closer and cups his face, kissing his lips softly. “Hyung loves you so much.”

Kihyun blushes deep, then a second later he scrunches up his nose. “Ugh, sardines.” He groans. The older slaps his ass in protest, and he giggles. “I love you too, hyung.” He says.

“I know.” The older says, sounding playfully annoyed. “That’s why I trust you to take care. If not for yourself, then for me.”

Kihyun hums. “I have you to take care of me too. I’ll be just fine.” He sighs, and lays his head on the older’s chest, freeing his wrist and taking the brunette’s hand in his instead. “We’re in this together now.”

“We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3  
> Twitter and Curious Cat are @DoctorFatCat as well


End file.
